In certain locales so-called “velvet hats” are quite popular. The velvet hat has an upper portion which has an elongated cylindrical shape with a flat top, and a lower part which includes a brim that encircles the cylindrical part.
The upper portion has a form that is covered with a soft material that provides a uniform appearance. Typically this material is rabbit or beaver skin because the skin will naturally take the desired shape without wrinkles or creases. Because of the use of animal skins in covering the hat, the user must be very careful to never get the hat wet. Once wet, the hat may be ruined or may require expensive repair.
Even exercising an abundance of caution, however, it is unavoidable to sometimes get caught outdoors in sudden inclement weather. Due to this inherent limitation, it would be highly desirable to use a covering that is made of a synthetic material that is not so vulnerable to damage from water. Attempts to make the hat out of synthetic coverings, including velvet fabric, however, are often stalled by the reality that typical attempts to cover the 3-dimensional hat upper with a 2-dimensional sheet of fabric will result in creases and wrinkles.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.